Orphan Again
by Zelda
Summary: Defying a Central Council ruling, Otto refuses to return to his place in history, and both punisher and prosecuted learn something important about family ties.
1. Chapter One

Orphan Again

Part One

Written by Zelda

Author's note: Although it really doesn't have anything to do with this story, you may wanna read my other Time Squad fic, "Buck" before venturing into this one, for minor plot details. Enjoy!

                "Heya Larry!" Otto poked his head into the control room, to find the robot in the midst of a littering of papers. "What's goin' on?"

                The robot turned and rolled his metallic eyes to the child. "Monthly paperwork." he groaned. "Every Time Squad unit has to go through a thorough catalog of all of our missions, equipment used, expenses, everything!"

                Otto picked up a few sheets of paper, and thumbed through them. "Wow." he squinted. "Looks like a chore."

                "A chore and a _bore_, I tell you." the 3000 unit grumbled. "I don't think they gave me enough multitasking power for this." 

                "Well, do you want some help?" Otto offered. "I'm sure Tudrussel and I could---"

                "No no, not _him_!" Larry cringed. "You don't want to know what messes I've gotten into by letting him do the paperwork. Half of the files had to be sent back to headquarters with laser holes in them!"

                Otto couldn't help but chuckle. "That sounds like Tudrussel alright." 

                While he was rearranging the piles of papers on the floor, Larry turned back to a stack of mail and computer disks on the console, picking up another letter. "Hello, what's this?" He gave it the curious quirk of an eyebrow as he read the envelope letter. "It's from the personnel department, that's awfully odd…" The robot opened the letter, scanned over the first few lines, and had his face fall. "Oh dear…"

                Otto looked up from his stack of papers. "What's the matter?"

                "Otto, would you do me a favor and go find Tudrussel?" Larry glanced down at him. "He and I have some talking to do about this letter."

                The boy sighed, stood, and started out. He knew exactly what Larry's tone of voice usually meant: that a fight between he and Tudrussel would momentarily begin. Then again, Larry hadn't really sounded angry about anything. Shrugging it off, Otto peeked into the kitchen, to find Tudrussel finishing off the last of a former pile of hamburgers.

                "Heya kid!" he waved, mouth still full of food. "What's up? Sorry I didn't save ya any, didn't know you were hungry."

                "It's alright Tudrussel, I already had lunch." the boy shrugged. "Larry sent me to find you, said he wanted to talk to you about a letter or something."

                "Is he doin' paperwork again?" Tudrussel kneaded his forehead. "I told him I paid the bill for my magazines months ago! Alright, alright, I'll go. Keep the baked beans warm for me kid, would ya?" He yawned and stretched before he finally got up, and trudged out of the room. 

                "Alright Larry." Tudrussel growled as he stalked into the control room. "I'm here, let your tirade begin."

                Sitting at the console chair, Larry frowned and handed Tudrussel a letter. "Cool your jets, Buck. Take a good look at that."

                "What? It's from the personnel department." Tudrussel shrugged. "Hopefully they're apologizin' for my last paycheck being late!" But he scanned the letter quickly, and the annoyed expression was gone. "Oh…" 

                "This is serious Tudrussel." Larry narrowed his eyes. "How do you think they got wind of this?"

                "Well… hey, it was bound to happen sometime." he shrugged. "We can't exactly keep stuff from Central Command, you know."

                "Someone _else_ reported it to them." Larry shook his head. "Which means Command has already made the decision and sent out this letter without hearing our point of view first!"

                "Hey hey, relax Lar." Tudrussel waved him off. "We'll just have to sort this out, nothing's gonna come of it."

                "Oh really, is that what you're going to tell him?" Larry hissed.

                "Why tell him anything?" Buck asked, annoyed again. "It's not a big deal, Larry."

                "You say that now." the robot shook his head. "Wait until he gets taken away. Wait until we're handed a ruling from Central Command that we can't appeal. You think this hasn't happened before? That's how squads get reassigned. Although I'm sure _you_ remember that well!"

                "Hey shut up, alright? What do you want me to do about it?" Tudrussel threw his hands up.

                "Well we have to do something." Larry folded his arms. "Because if Central Command gets their way, none of us are going to be very happy."

                "I don't know why you didn't approach them in the first place about this." Tudrussel shot him a glare.

                "What? Me? You're the one who's _supposed_ to be in charge around here." Larry wagged a finger at him. "Besides, with all the missions we've been handed, I would never have had the time to draft up a letter to them, explaining all of this."

                "Eh, what does it matter." Tudrussel rubbed the back of his neck. "We got ourselves into this, we're gonna have to get ourselves out. When does that letter say we have to get to headquarters?"

                "0800 tomorrow." Larry answered.

                "Woohoo." Sarcasm was thick in his voice as Buck faked a cheer. "Guess that means I'm setting my alarm clock early." he started out, but paused as Larry called him back.

                "Not a word of this to him, Tudrussel." the robot warned. "Remember."

                "Yeah, I got it." the man sighed, as the door closed behind him.

                "Where are we headed?" Otto yawned. "I didn't hear the alarm go off…"

                "Heh, we get the day off kid!" Tudrussel celebrated. "Shame we gotta waste it on going to Central Command."

                "Wow, are you kidding?!" Otto beamed. "I've wanted to go there! You guys always talk about it, but I've never been able to see it."

                "Trust me kid, it ain't nothin' special." Tudrussel waved him off. "Like a standard satellite, just five thousand times bigger."

                "And bursting at the seams with bureaucracy." Larry sighed, as the three of them stepped onto the teleportation platform. "Seems they can't even let us send in our paperwork over the computer this year, we have to turn it in manually!" With a few pushes of a panel's buttons, the three disappeared in a blast of white light.

                "Whoa…" Otto turned in a complete circle, looking all around him. "This place _is_ bigger!" Central Command was a towering space-station, full of officers clad in black and white, and robots of dozens of models zipping around, speaking in computerized code. Huge window bays looked out into space.

                "Yup, it's big, that's fer sure." Tudrussel nodded distantly, waving to a few people nearby. "Come on kid, we're headed this way."

                "Make sure you don't get separated from us, young man." Larry chided. "And stay where I can see you at all times!" No sooner than the words were out of Larry's mouth, than Otto was off like a shot, into the crowds of people. Larry sighed and hung his head. "This is not going to be easy Tudrussel." he muttered.

                "Larry, this is wrong, we've gotta tell him."

                "How do you think he would react?" Larry asked him. "Let him enjoy himself for now. The Council wants us in less than an hour."

                Otto put in protest as Larry dusted off his shoulders and straightened his shirt. "Ow, Larry, cut it out!" he complained. "Why do I gotta look all nice, where are we going?"

                "We got a Council meeting kid." Tudrussel looked down at him, barely taking his eyes off of a pair of doors before him. 

                "Council meeting? I thought you said you just had to hand in some paperwork?"

                "I'm afraid something else has come up, Otto." Larry started, his voice uneasy. "But… hopefully this will be over quickly, and we can leave."

                "Naw, can't we stay here a little longer! This place is awesome!" Otto grinned. "I wanna talk to some of the other robots, all of the officers seem so grown up."

                "Compared to Tudrussel, everyone seems grown up." Larry let out a smirk. Suddenly, the doors whizzed up, revealing a brightly lit room beyond. Larry stood sharply, and Tudrussel let out a heavy sigh.

                "Come on kid, let's get this over with."

                The Council meeting room was dome-shaped and broad, with the members sitting on one side, and a row of chairs and a podium on the other. Before the council, a massive window arced out into space. Otto stared at the stars for a few moments before he was jolted along as Larry grabbed his hand, pulling him next to Tudrussel beside the podium. The Council consisted of six members, three humans and three robots. All of them looked pretty aged. One man, who sat in one of the middle chairs, cleared his throat.

                "Time Squad officers Beauregard Tudrussel and robot unit Larry 3000?"

                "Sir, yes sir." both human and robot replied simultaneously. 

                "This meeting of the Council has been called to discuss the matter we have informed you about in our Personnel Department letter."

                Larry was distracted as he felt Otto tugging on his hand. "What letter?" The child whispered. Larry hissed a shushing noise, and stood straight again.

                "As officers, both of you are well-versed in the code of our Prime Directive. You know that your satellite is reserved as mission headquarters for officers and prisoners only."

                "We do, sir." Larry spoke. "Article number three-twenty three, subsection A: 'Time Squad satellites are for the purposes of living quarters, prisoner holding, and mission reception and feedback only.'"

                "Yes." a robot in the other central chair spoke up. "The Council finds your Time Squad unit to be in violation of this article in the holding of a person who is neither officer or prisoner on your satellite for an extended period of time. Is the person in question present?"

                The two officers by the podium looked down to Otto, who was staring in confusion at the Council. Tudrussel reached around Larry and gave him a soft tap on the back. "'Fraid that's you, kid." He straightened quickly and gave the Council a nod. "He is, sir."

                "Very good. Step forward." The robot commanded, eyes snapping onto Otto. "And state your name for the Council."

                Now even more confused, Otto took a few steps up from the podium. "I'm Otto Osworth…" he started. 

                "Mr. Osworth." Another human Council member spoke. "Are you aware of the fact that you are not an official Time Squad officer?"

                "Yes, I'm not an officer." Otto nodded.

                "And you are also aware that you have  not been designated by your unit as a prisoner?"

                "No no, I'm not a prisoner." Otto shook his head, growing more confused. "Why should I be?"

                "As the Council understands it, you shouldn't be." Another robot replied. "You have been the target of no mission, nor have you been labeled as a repeat offender who has resisted the disciplinary lessons of any Time Squad unit. Therefore, are you aware that your presence on the satellite of the unit in question is in violation of the Prime Directive?"

                "No—no sir." Otto scrunched up his face.

                "Are the satellite's officers aware that they are in violation of the article in question?"

                "Yes sir." Tudrussel and Larry again spoke at once.

                "And as the Council understands it, you have been in violation of said article for some time." Another human spoke. "The Council will hear a statement of explanation before we give our ruling."

                Larry stepped forward, rejoining Otto. "Members of the Council, we were aware that taking Otto on board the satellite was against protocol from the beginning. We apologize for abusing the rules of the Prime Directive, and we ask that the Council consider issues of circumstance before you hand down judgment. Otto is an orphan, he has no home or parents to return to in his original time. However, he has been of indispensable use to us on the satellite. He has gone above and beyond the call of duty of an official officer, and would certainly be able to pass training if he went through it—"

                "The eligibility of the boy for the Academy is not the matter in question, 3000 unit." a robot cut him off. "Let your commanding officer speak."

                Looking suddenly nervous himself, Tudrussel stepped forward and took his time in clearing his throat. "Erm, sirs, we ask that you understand why we've kept him on the satellite. He's the smartest person I've ever met about history, and he's just a kid! He's gotten our unit out of some real scrapes, I can assure ya."

                "Neither of your arguments addresses the reasoning as to why this child is present on your satellite, and not in his original time. It is against Time Squad protocol to displace anyone from the time/space continuum without the permission of Central Command. Your removal of this child from his time and place may create unforeseen changes in the future, thanks to your events in the past."

                "I believe we have gone through needed procedure." A woman nodded. "I can a vote on the issue."

                "A vote? But wait!" Larry protested. "You don't understand, he can't just go back!"

                The Council did not respond, looking down into their desk as they typed on individual computer units. The first man to speak cleared his throat.

                "It is the decision of the Council that your unit is to rectify this situation immediately by  the action of returning the subject Otto Osworth to his time and place in history."

                "What?!" Otto started, all of the events in the hearing finally snapping into place. "You're going to send me back? You can't!"

                "Otto, shh." Larry started with a sharp whisper.

                "But---but I don't want to go back!" Otto stammered, disbelief over the situation shimmering in his eyes. "Tudrussel and Larry are my family! They--- they take care of me when I'm sick and--- and they look out for me--- and---"

                "I am sorry, child. Time Squad units are not babysitters. As a non-officer you have no place on the satellite. Protocol mandates that you return to your time and place in history." A robot replied.

                "I don't care about stupid protocol!" Otto nearly yelled. "_This_ is my time and place! I belong here!"

                "The council has already made its decision." The robot stated. "The party responsible for the child's displacement will return him, or another unit will be assigned to do so by force."

                The 'by force' part finally got Otto to sober up, and quickly. He stood like a deer in headlights, tears shining in his eyes, feeling terribly alone before the Council. 

                "Then it is settled." Another member nodded. "The child will be returned to his designated time and place at 0800 hours tomorrow. Officers Buck Tudrussel and the Larry 3000 unit will be assigned the mission, after which they are to teleport back to their designated satellite and file a full report."

                With a press of a computer key, the hearing was over.

                Turdussel couldn't take it anymore. It was going on midnight by the time they had cleared all of the hearing-related paperwork, and had gotten a breath of freedom. Otto dissolved into hysterics shortly after they left the Council room, and he and Larry had decided they would sleep in the guest quarters at Central Command that night. The whole situation was an absolute mess. Hoping to find a little peace and solitude for a moment, Buck opened a door and stepped into a small officer lounge. The lights  had been dimmed significantly at this late hour, and Tudrussel was massively disappointed to find that one other officer was inside. She was reading a book by the light of a nearby planet, sitting close to a large window. Trying her best to ignore her, Tudrussel plodded over to a couch and plopped down with a heavy sigh. The woman lowered her book enough to look at him, then spoke.

                "Well well, fancy running into you here Buck."

                "Sheila?" Tudrussel blinked. Inwardly, he wondered if the situation could possibly get any worse. First the kid, now her?

                "It's late, Buck." Sheila checked her watch quickly. "Guess the Council heard a lot from you and the robot."

                Fatigue vanished from Tudrussel's face, replaced by a deep frown. "How'd you know we had a hearing? That ain't common gossip around Central Command."

                Sheila shrugged and turned  page in her book. "They'd have found out sooner or later Tudrussel. You should actually consider yourselves lucky, if that thing dragged on then you'd really get the book thrown at you. Somebody had to alert the Council to your situation.

                Tudrussel was floored. That's how the Council knew about Otto. Someone had _told_ them. "For pete's sake Sheila…" Tudrussel growled at her. "It was _you_?"

                "What did you think I was supposed to do?" She folded her arms. "Let this pass by without at least telling Central Command? He's a _kid_, Buck. A kid! In Time Squad, and especially your unit, a kid equals liability."

                "A liability?!" Tudrussel hissed, standing in the darkened room. "That is not your call to make Sheila, I can't believe you'd do this to---"

                "To you?" Sheila rolled her eyes. "Get real Buck. You and that robot taking care of a kid is like cruel and unusual punishment."

                "The kid's an orphan, Sheila." Tudrussel opened his hands. "What do you think he's going back to?"

                "To a place where he'll be adopted into a _real_ family." Sheila nodded. "You aren't seeing this from the Council's point of view. You took someone out of the past and just decided to let him live with you on the satellite! You know that you can't do that, we have to preserve history as it happened. Do you have any idea of how many of the principle codes you're breaking by keeping him?"

                "Sheila please…" Buck sat back down again, kneaded his forehead with steepled fingers, pausing for a moment. He continued without looking back up at her. "He doesn't want to go back, Sheila. You didn't see him in the meeting today, the whole prospect scared the soles off his shoes. And he's got a place in the team! I don't know why he can't just go through training and become a member."

                "It's not about what he wants." Sheila huffed. "Protocol is clear on what has to be done in this situation. There's a right and there's a wrong here. You're in the wrong, Buck. Deal with it." And with that, she walked out of the lounge, and left Tudrussel alone with his thoughts. 

                Sheila's step was curt as she made her way back for the transporter wing of Central Command. She'd certainly done her duty here, she felt like she could return to her satellite with a clean conscience. What on Earth was Buck thinking, anyway? Time Squad was about work, about duty and purpose. There was no place for a family. He hadn't changed a bit since she had divorced him, not a bit! Getting angrier with every step, Sheila barely noticed as she passed by an open door, and heard a muffled sound from inside. But the sound came again as she continued walking, and it made her suspicious. She stopped, crept back to the doorframe, and peeked inside. The room was actually one of the temporary quarters for visiting guests and officials. But it was dark, so dark that Sheila had to squint to make out a shape on the floor near the bed. The sound came again, and the shape shuddered, and suddenly Sheila realized what it was. There were actually two shapes, a little boy and a 3000 unit, stooped to the floor and leaning on a bedpost. The boy had himself crushed into the metal chassis of the robot. The sound came again, another shudder, and Sheila realized the boy was sobbing. 

                "I—I—I can't go back…" he stammered, his voice slurred by sadness and exhaustion. "How—how could they make me, Larry?"

                "It'll be alright, you know." the robot spoke softly, but his voice was dull and almost metallic.

                "You're--- you're lying." Otto hissed into him. "They don't know--- _you_ don't know--- what she's gonna do---"

                "What do you mean?"

                "Do you think I---I'm just gonna f—forget everything?" he whimpered. "I—I'm gonna keep reading my book—my history book—and she'll find out---- she _always_ finds out--- and she's gonna get her stick and—and—" The child's voice broke and he degenerated into sobs again, his knees giving way as he sank fully against the robot. 

                Surprised by the force behind his emotion, and feeling awkwardly sad, Larry drew his arms around the boy and tried to hug him.

                "They---they—'re not gonna make me go back…" Otto growled low, still shaking. "I won't--- I'll run away or—or something…"

                "I'm sorry Otto… I don't know what to say." Larry replied. "There's nothing we can do, with the Council's ruling…"

                "I won't go!" Otto's voice now rose to a strained yelp. He balled a fist and raised it blindly. "I _won't_!" He struck at the flank of the robot, a now startled Larry merely trying to hold him gently in place as Otto clanged his hand against the metal a few more times, each strike losing purpose and strength. Finally, he curled his damaged hand back into his stomach, and choked on sobs hastened by physical as well as mental pain. 

                Larry was obviously stunned. He never once took his eyes off of the child, even though he couldn't see his face. An arm rubbed absently, helplessly, across Otto's back. 

                Sheila witnessed all of this from the doorway, her body going cold as she pulled away and sunk her weight against the wall outside of the door. Recovering herself, she walked away as quickly and quietly as she could, not stopping until she rounded a corner. What had been going on here? Was the child really that desperate to keep himself with Buck and the robot? They were far less than parental figures… how bad was it for the kid that he would think of those two as a vast improvement? Sheila drew in a deep breath, thinking to herself. Could it be… that she had made a mistake?

To be continued…

Time Squad and all associated characters are property of Cartoon Network and Time Warner Inc. I make no profit off of my stories, although I wouldn't mind doing so! Don't sue me, pretty please?


	2. Chapter Two

Orphan Again

Part Two

Written by Zelda

                Waking up in the middle of space was an odd feeling. In space there's no concept of sunrise or sunset, light or darkness. Depending on where you were, suns and moons would whirl around you several times in a 24-hour period. It still felt odd to Otto, waking up, looking out of the window, and instead of daylight finding only blackness and stars. Larry never had to deal with that sort of problem, he was never programmed to expect it. Even Tudrussel, an Earth-born human like he was, had gotten used to it, or at least he never mentioned it. Otto yawned and pulled a sheet off of him, frowning a little as  he looked around and didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't his bunk on the satellite… And suddenly, everything came flooding  back to him. Everything, including the nightmare he'd forgotten he had last night. In the dream, he didn't wake up in space, he woke up to the rising sun and chirping birds. But he got the same odd feeling as he looked around his room, and realized that he wasn't on the satellite then either. He was in a very small room, with peeling painted walls and a dirty floor. And there was someone banging on the door, someone yelling very loud. Otto remembered that he had tried to ignore the noise and go back to sleep, when he looked down to find that his pillow was actually his old history book. His book from the orphanage. Everything had connected in that moment, and he woke up crying. Tudrussel was nowhere to be found, and Larry was dead to the world, in the midst of a regeneration cycle. The frightened Otto was left in the darkened guest room alone. Somehow, he was too tired to remember exactly, the boy had gotten himself back to sleep. And now he had awoken again to another unfamiliar environment. But Larry was there, still plugged into the wall. And Tudrussel was in the bunk next to him, snoring loudly like he always did. Otto didn't miss the sunrise a bit. 

                With a sigh, he got out of bed, wincing a little as his bare feet touched the cold metal flooring. He found his socks crumpled up by the foot of the bed, and put them on. The room was still dark, and he stood, a little hesitant to leave although he was thirsty. He didn't know where he could find a drink anyway. Otto settled for walking back and sitting on his bed. The mattress squeaked loudly as he did so, and he heard Tudrussel snort and watched as the man's chest hitched in a quick breath. Buck blinked, yawned, and stretched in bed. He seemed to realize slowly that he had fallen asleep in his uniform, and found it rather odd. Then, just like Otto had, he too must have remembered the events of the night before, and he sat up rather quickly.

                "Wha--- oh, hey kid. Awake already?" He asked.

                "Yup." Otto replied, keeping his voice quiet in the stillness of the room. 

                Tudrussel checked his watch and sighed. "Look at the time. Wake Larry up for me, will ya kid? We gotta get a move on…" He seemed to drag on those last words, realizing fully what they meant. 

                Otto's face was blank as he climbed off of the bed. He went to go give Larry a reactivating tap, but found Tudrussel suddenly beside him, kneeling on the floor to get to his eye level.

                "Hey kid… I'm sorry about yesterday… I don't know what to tell ya."

                Otto found himself at a loss for words, looking back into reddened eyes through Tudrussel's visor. He suddenly felt as tired and helpless as he had last night, as if the sleep hadn't helped him a bit. The urge to cry was like a rising knot in his throat. "I--- I just--- don't wanna go." he spoke quietly. "I don't _have_ a life back there… Why would they make me go?"

                "I can't explain it, kid. Rules are rules, I guess. In the end, there's nothing we can do."

                Otto sniffled dully, staring at the floor. 

                Tudrussel straightened up, and gave Larry a light shake.

                The robot's eyes glowed a soft teal as he reactivated, turning around to take his plug out of the wall and roll it back into its proper compartment in the small of his back. "My my… morning already?" he asked. In the dim light of the room, he caught a glimpse of both Otto and Tudrussel's somber faces. His memory seemed to come back to him just as the others' had. "Well… right then." he started. "Put your shoes on, Otto. I think it's time we get going."

                Rubbing his eyes, Otto made no protest as he sat down on the floor and laced his shoes up. By the time he stood again, the door to the entrance of the guest quarters suddenly slid open, and an odd-looking robot wheeled itself inside. It spoke in a very odd noise, like the sound of a modem, apparently to Larry. Leaving the 3000 unit with a rather surprised look on his face, the robot wheeled out as quickly as it had come, and the door shut behind it.

                "What was that all about Larry?" Tudrussel quirked an eyebrow. 

                The robot sniffed, offended. "Just a maintenance droid telling us to pick up after ourselves!" he growled. "I wonder how they treat other guests here. The nerve!" And just as Larry finished, the door opened again, and a different robot entered. It made a series of clicking noises and bleeping codes, also leaving in a rush.  
                "Now what?" Tudrussel grumbled. "Do we gotta launder the sheets too?"

                "No no, that was one of the Council's droids!" Larry replied, sounding a little stunned. "It said that we have a meeting with the Council in less than an hour!"

                "Pheh, what do they want with us this time?" Tudrussel snarled. There was a look of tired apathy on his face that seemed strangely alien. "Don't they think they've put the kid through enough? Oh, no I bet it's our 'punishment'."

                Otto looked up suddenly. "They're gonna punish you?"

                Tudrussel looked at him, and his face softened. "Naw, I dunno kid. You know, lectures, scolding, all of the usual stuff. They don't know how to do it right, you should have heard some of my officers at the Academy! Now they were pros." 

                The light attempt at humor apparently did nothing to lift Otto's mood. He blinked back at Tudrussel, a little confused. "They shouldn't punish you." he started, frowning slightly. "You didn't do anything wrong, really. All of this happened 'cause I was there---"

                "Now see here young man." Larry shook his head. "I won't have any talk like that. Nobody did anything wrong here, nobody at all. But I suppose that we did break the rules. It's not your fault at all, Otto. If anything, we should be thanking you. You've taught me more than any program could have." The robot gave the boy a pat on the shoulder.

                Otto blinked, nodded slightly, and looked up at Tudrussel.

                "You know the same goes for me, kid. Where would we be without you?"

                Otto sighed. "Probably where I'd be, without you." He paused for a moment, then closed his eyes. "I really am gonna miss you guys…" And as he trailed off, his voice faded and tears slipped down his face.

                Tudrussel looked a little like a deer in headlights at the situation. Sure, the kid had gone off the handle the night before after the Council meeting, but here he was really crying, not out of some burst of emotion. This was real from the kid. He wasn't sure what to say.

                "Come now Otto, please don't cry?" Larry started. "We can't have any of this." He looked around, trying to find something to distract the child. "You haven't had any breakfast yet, you know. Are you hungry?"

                "No." the boy replied, his voice turning stubborn. 

                "Well hungry or not, you're not going anywhere without a good meal." Larry folded his metallic arms. "Let's see what the cafeteria has this morning. Their cooking robots aren't half as interested in being chefs as I am." he sniffed. "So don't expect any five-star cuisine."

                Tudrussel elbowed Otto, again attempting some humor. "At least we won't be getting any of them fluffy suzie-whatchamacallits."

                "That's soufflé, you cretin." Larry growled back, although there was no real anger in his voice. The robot realized halfway through speaking that it was nice to argue about _normal_ things for a change. Otto was shooed out into the hall, where the lights were far brighter and all three had to squint and adjust for a moment. "Come on, this way." Larry pushed Otto ahead of him, down the hall.

                Tudrussel tailed the group, eyes darting rather suspiciously down other halls and rooms that they passed as they went. The last thing he wanted this morning was to run into Sheila. He still couldn't believe that she was responsible for this mess. Not like he planned on ducking Central Command forever, but this was just plain mean. Otto never deserved to be put through this. They were in the door to the cafeteria before he realized it. The room was relatively empty due to the early hour, with just a robot or two sweeping up, and another behind the counter.

                "Go on and get something, I'll find somewhere to sit." Larry told Otto, as if he had to find good seat in the empty cafeteria.

                "Okay, you want anything Tudrussel?" Otto blinked up at him.

                "Do me a big favor, get me a cup of black coffee?" he asked.

                "No prob." And Otto was off, picking his way through the long rows of tables and chairs to get to the counter.

                Larry scooted to the very back corner of the room, sitting as if he wished to avoid the prying eyes of the two droids sweeping up. The two robots clicked their gears in something that sounded like a whispered chuckle. Gossip apparently spread fast around the satellite. He slumped into his chair and let out a heavy sigh. "Why does it feel like I never went through that recharge cycle?" he asked.

                "You gotta try coffee too man. They should digitize caffeine, at least that wouldn't short your circuits." Tudrussel noted dully, sitting across from him. 

                Larry didn't answer for a moment, staring at the tabletop. "I can't believe this is all happening." he started quietly.

                Tudrussel clicked his teeth, frowning at him. "You think I like this anymore than you do? Just havin' ta sit here why they put the kid back in that nuthouse? What kinda life do you think he's gonna grow up and lead anyway Larry? The Council's full of it, saying he has to go back to his time and place like he's got some future. I hate it."

                "I suppose the only thing we can do is think positively." Larry shook his head. "From the Council's point of view, they want to send him back because it won't cause any disruptions in the flow of time and history---"

                "Blah blah blah, I know that already Larry." Tudrussel snorted. "That don't make it right by me."

                "But that's not the only reason." the robot continued. "What if he goes back to the orphanage and gets adopted, hm? He'll have a real family, a real life. He'll get to go to school and play with children his age, it's really the only chance he has of being a normal child, Tudrussel."

                The man scowled a bit at the robot, knowing fully that he was right. "Yeah, well I never heard the kid complainin' when he was with us. He said it himself Larry, he doesn't wanna go anywhere."

                "Because he's afraid of what will happen if he has to stay as he was." Larry nodded. "I'm not going to disagree with you, that orphanage is no place for a boy like him. But what if he ends up in a better place because of it?"

                "That orphanage ain't fit for rats, it ain't! He's only eight, Lar. What kinda kid deserves that?" Tudrussel snorted.

                "Don't you remember our mission with George Washington a while back?" Larry continued, ignoring him, lowering his voice to an insistent whisper. "When Washington wanted to adopt him, hm?"

                "Wanted to steal him, was more like it." Buck huffed.

                "Buck, Otto wanted to stay. You know he did, he said it to you." Larry shook his head. "He wants a family, Tudrussel. Going back to the orphanage is the only way he can have that in his life."

                Fidgeting with the fake wood veneer of the tabletop, Tudrussel shot Larry a suspicious glare. "And when did ideas like _that_ get put into your programming?" he muttered. "How would you know what the kid's thinkin'?"

                "Better than your judgment, I'd say." Larry frowned back. "I don't want him to go back either Tudrussel. I liked having him with us, and you know as much as I do that we need him. But you have to stop denying that there's something right in the Council's decision!"

                "What were you guys saying?" Otto suddenly broke in, startling both the officer and the robot as he held out a tray. One large cup of black coffee, and a bowl of cereal with milk were pushed onto the table. 

                "Err, nothin' kid. Have a seat and eat up." Tudrussel took his cup and slugged half of it down at once.

                Otto scrambled up into a chair, picked up a spoon, and paused with a sigh as he stared down into his bowl. The last thing he wanted to do was eat. He glanced up at Larry, then Tudrussel, neither of whom were making eye contact with each other or him. He sighed again and turned back to his cereal bowl, wondering how long it would take for his food to get too soggy to enjoy. Not that he would enjoy it anyway. To busy himself, he took a few bites, munching slowly. After he swallowed, he paused again and thought aloud. "So… are you guys gonna come and visit me?"

                The question took both of his companions by surprise. "Visit?" Tudrussel asked.

                "Yeah, I mean…" Otto thought for a moment. "I know you guys don't time travel unless there's a mission, but I figure one day, maybe you'll get a mission back in my time. Maybe, you'd come visit me?"

                "Well of course." Larry replied with a slight smile. "And let me say that I hope there are quite a few history-dodging criminals back then!"

                Otto nodded dully back, as if he were half reassured and half disappointed by Larry's reply. He didn't feel like eating at all anymore. He pushed his tray away and rested a set of knuckles against his cheek, leaning on the table. 

                Larry raised his arm to check his watch, and his eyes widened. "Goodness, we're due before the Council in a matter of minutes! How did that time go so quickly? We should get going."

                "Come on then, kid." Tudrussel stood and drained the last of his cup before setting it back on the table, and motioning for Otto to follow. 

                Purposefully slow, Otto placed his spoon back beside his bowl on the tray, stood, and paced beside the two.

                With a deep breath, Tudrussel started out of the room.

                Fully assembled, the Council looked no less intimidating before the three, even in the early hour.

                "Officer Beauregard Tudrussel, robot unit Larry 3000, and non-officer Otto Osworth, are you all present?" a Councilwoman asked.

                "We're all here, sir." Tudrussel answered for the group.

                "Very well." she continued, picking up a stack of papers to read them better. "The Council recognizes that it is highly irregular to call you back before us after our meeting last night. However, we wish to make some addendums to our decision before you carry it out. We have not included all proper bounds in our previous statements."

                Otto looked up to see Tudrussel cringing slightly. He frowned, wondering how the Council was going to punish his friends. They'd done nothing wrong, why should they be punished!? Whatever it was, it had to be bad, to make Tudrussel flinch.

                A robot continued after the woman had finished. "It has come to the attention of the Council that there were additional circumstances that were not included in our meeting last night. Thanks to a statement from one of your fellow officers, we believe to have more data to input into our decision.

                Tudrussel's gaze transformed instantly, from flinching to curious and a little confused. A fellow officer's statement? Who would testify in a case like this?

                "The Council has direct evidence to state that the young Otto Osworth has contributed influence to your unit that has helped you to complete several missions. The Council has examined the data and determined that your unit would not have been able to complete these missions without his input factor. It is then safe to assume that your unit is insufficiently operating in its current state."

                Back to flinching again. Tudrussel was now more confused than ever. Did this mean a reassignment? More training? A new partner? A desk job?

                The man in one of the center chairs cleared his throat. "We have found that your unit is in need of additional training and mission experience before you can be allowed to continue with your duties. However, we see the addition of a new officer, or taking you both out for reprogramming and training to be inefficient and detrimental to Time Squad as a whole. We cannot spare to have either of your unit take a training leave. Therefore it is the decision of the Council that a new officer will be added to your unit, who is well-trained in the areas where both of you are lacking."

                Now Larry flinched as well. Inadequate? Did he forget an upgrade somewhere along the line? At least they weren't replacing him with a newer model…

                "Unfortunately," The woman picked up the statement again. "Our current class of training graduates does not contain an officer that fits your unit's required parameters. We have decided that a new recruit will be trained when he becomes the right age, to be the third member of your unit." The woman looked down. "Otto Osworth?"

                Otto snapped to. "Erm, yes?" he started.

                "Will you agree to accept training from the Time Squad Academy to become this said officer?"

                "What?" Otto raised an eyebrow. "I—I don't understand."

                "Based on field evidence from your missions and statements from another Time Squad officer, the Council has decided that you are of an optimal personality makeup to be the third officer to join the unit in question." a robot explained. "Once you reach the required age of thirteen Earth-years, you are to undergo training at the Time Squad Academy."

                "Until that time." the man in one of the central chairs declared. "You will continue to reside with the officers of the unit in question aboard their satellite as a means of assistance to them during missions. Time Squad will not be held accountable for any incidents or harm that you may encounter, since you are not yet an officer or undergoing official training."

                "So… so this means I get to stay?" Otto sorted things out.  
                "Yes." 

                "Then I agree!" he laughed, a smile sprouting quickly on his face. "Of course I'll do it!"

                "Very well. This Council's decision has been amended and is now considered final. This case is closed." the man nodded. And with that, the entire Council stood and exited the room in a bustle. 

                "Yeehaw!" Otto jumped up and punched the air. "Did you guys hear that? I get to stay!"

                "Indeed you do!" Larry smiled. "I'm very surprised the Council changed its decision like that, I can't remember the last time they have."

                "But I don't get it guys." Otto started. "Who was that other officer that testified?"

                "I think I know." Tudrussel smirked. "It was Sheila, and I'll be dipped that she did it too."

                "Sheila?" Larry frowned. "What did she have to do in all of this?"

                "Eh, I'll tell ya later man." Buck waved him off with a tired-looking grin. "It's a long story."

                Otto skipped in place for a moment, watching the robot and man. They both seemed to be thinking to themselves, and the smiles were fading from their faces. Otto paused a moment, seeing that. "What's wrong…?" he asked. "Aren't you happy? Now everything can go back to being normal again!"

                "Of course we're happy Otto." Larry smiled at him, kneeling to his eye level. "But frankly, we know that you don't exactly win out with this decision."

                To Otto's confused face, Tudrussel nodded. "We, uh, know you've wanted to have a family kid. If you stay on the satellite with us, that's not really possible."

                Otto grinned from ear to ear. "Are you guys kidding? Why would you think like that? You guys are my family!"

                "We---we are?" Larry was frankly surprised.

                "Sure! You're like a mom, dad, and siblings all rolled into one! Or, erm, two…" Otto chuckled. "Think about it! I mean, we've been together for quite a while now. Where would we be without each other?"

                "You know, the kid's got a point." Tudrussel beamed.

                "I wouldn't choose _any_ parents over you guys." Otto declared with a grin. "Well, maybe the Washingtons…"

                "Hey!" Tudrussel snapped. 

                "Psyche!" Otto stuck out his tongue and razzed the older officer.

                "Aww, no fair, c'mere you little squirt!" Buck charged off, chasing a scuttling Otto clean out of the room. 

                Larry dusted off his metallic hips as he stood, a smile spread across his frame. Normality was an odd word when those in question worked for Time Squad. But it was certainly welcome after all of this.

The End

Time Squad and all associated characters are property of Cartoon Network and Time Warner Inc. I make no profit off of my stories, although I wouldn't mind doing so! Don't sue me, pretty please?


End file.
